


We Found Love

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You're in a polyamouros relationship with Oswald, Victor and Edward. Living together at Oswald’s mansion can be hard sometimes buy you're trying your best to make it work.





	

Slowly you blinked your eyes open to the dimly lit bedroom and stretched your tired limbs before gazing over to the clock on your nightstand. It was 7 A.M. Friday morning. A heavy sigh left your lips. It was time to get up and get ready for work, but you would rather much stay under the warm covers next to your boyfriend. A warm smile graced your lips as you turned in the bed to study Oswald’s sleeping form. He always looked so cute and gentle when he slept. His raven hair fell softly against his temple and his lips were slightly parted as he snoozed almost silently.

There was another reason for your smile today, though. Yesterday had been your one year anniversary and Oswald had surprised you with dinner at Gotham’s finest restaurant. Then you had returned to the mansion and the place had been emptied just for the two of you. Yesterday had been all about you and Oswald. It was your night and both Ed and Victor respected that, so they’ve left you alone to celebrate.

A bright sparkle flashed before your eyes when an idea came to you and you slipped out of the bed. You wanted to do something for Oz as well and decided to make him breakfast in bed. You slipped into a silk robe to cover your half naked body before you left the room.

Outside, the mansion was silent, almost too silent for your liking. Sometimes you could swear you heard gloomy footstep in the corridors and a ghostly figure that passed by. Those times you found yourself standing in front of Oswald’s father’s portrait and wonder if - perhaps even wishing - it was him who was there to watch over his son. Because when it came to certain things in Oswald’s life, not even you or Ed, his best friend, could help him. There was a part of Oswald’s mind that was impossible to gaze into, to understand and you had accepted that. It was part of what made him who he was and you didn’t want him any other way.

The tea water was boiling, the coffee machine was brewing and you started preparing sandwiches for the two of you. As you were spreading peanut butter on the bread, you felt strong arms wrapping around your waist and a warm breath on your skin as soft lips graced gently against your neck. A shiver rushed your body and you smiled when you smelled the familiar scent of leather and tobacco.

“Good morning, babe,” Victor whispered into your neck and you bit your lip. He always made you feel so wanted, so desirable. Even with the lightest of touches and the simplest of words.

“Good morning, Victor,” you whispered back and turned around in his embrace to meet his dark eyes. He smiled his crooked smirk before his lips caught yours in a kiss and your arms wrapped around his neck to meet his welcoming lips. The two of you shared a moment of intimacy before breaking away and you smiled happily.

“How was your celebration?” Victor asked as he left your embrace and leaned against the counter, snatched one of the sandwiches and grabbed a bite.

“Victor! Those were for Oswald!” you barked but he only gave you a big grin in return. You shook your head and turned around to continue preparing the breakfast. “You’re hopeless…The celebration was good…very good…” A redness colored your cheek and Victor chuckled.

“That good, huh?” Victor leaned in into your ear. “You just wait, tomorrow is our day, remember?” Victor gave you a firm slap on your butt before he left the kitchen, leaving you blushing even harder. Of course, you remembered, how could you ever forget.

You smiled as you walked out of the kitchen with the breakfast tray in your hands, your thoughts still lingering on to Victor’s silent promises as you almost bumped into a tall figure. Startled your eyes snapped up to stare into a couple of chocolate brown eyes that sparkled brightly back at you.   
“Good morning ____.” Ed smiled warmly and you breathed out a sigh of relief.

“God Ed! You scared me! You’re even worse than Victor.” Your eyes skimmed his form briefly. He was already in one of his Italian suits Oswald got for him when they started the mayoral campaign and you were stunned over how he always managed to look so smart and handsome.

Edward grinned widely at your words. “Is that so?” He softly yet firmly seized your hip in a tight grip with his big hand and leaned in into your ear, “You know, I heard your little conversation with Victor earlier and just so you know, after our evening together tonight, you’re gonna ask yourself, Zsasz who?”

Ed caught your lips in a hungry kiss and your dilated eyes fluttered closed,almost dropping the tray in the progress. He always made you feel like putty in his hands and you moaned into his mouth just as his soft lips left yours.

“So, breakfast in bed, huh?” he whispered and you just nodded, your lips still slightly parted from his kiss. “Well, don’t be too long, both you and Oswald need to be at that meeting by nine.” Ed cupped your face and gave you a peck on your lips before leaning back with a smile. You only nodded again and Ed chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. Oh, how fun it was to tease you.

There was on trembling legs you walked up the stairway and into Oswald’s bedroom. He was still asleep and you placed the tray on the nightstand before settling down next to him and leaning down to leave a soft kiss on his lips.

“Hey Mister Mayor, time to get up,” you breathed softly and Oswald grunted tiredly as his eyes fluttered open. You smiled into his emerald orbs that twinkled lovingly back at you.

“Good morning, my love.” Oswald sat up on the bed and leaned back on the headboard. “You been up long?”

“Not that long,” you smiled. “I made us some breakfast.”

Oswald’s gaze darted over to the nightstand to find the breakfast tray placed there and he smiled warmly.

“You’re too good for me, my sweet dove.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” you teased and gave him a mischievous look. Oswald smirked and dragged you down onto the bed. His body pressed you down under him as he stroke your hair away from your face and he smiled lovingly.

“Yes, it is,” he rasped and his right hand sneaked its way down to the robe’s belt to slowly untie it. Oswald’s breath was ragged in your ear as his lips were kissing your jawline and you moaned throatily.

“Oz…you need to stop,” you breathed but unwillingly pressed your sex against his crotch.

“Why?” he murmured as his lips continued their way down your throat.

“T-The meeting. Remember?” It was very hard now, keeping your voice steady. Oswald sighed and froze his movements.

“You’re no fun at all.” He gave you one last kiss on your lips before he rolled off you and sat up on the bed with a smirk on his lips. “You better make it up to me.” His gaze dropped down to you where you still laid beside him.

You smiled back and sat up next to him, “Oh, believe me. I will,” you purred in his ear before you slipped off the bed and walked over to his side to get the tray. “Now, how about some breakfast, mayor Cobblepot?”

“That sounds very good to me, miss ____,” he replied happily.

Smilingly, you placed the tray on his lap before you crawled back into the bed next to him to join him. The two of you shared breakfast together while talking about everyday things and you found yourself thinking about how all this came to be. This life you shared with your three boys at the mansion.

***

It was a year ago that you met Oswald when he was still king of Gotham and you had fallen for his charm instantly. Him, on the other hand, had a harder time to give into his attraction for you. It was difficult for Oswald to trust anyone and believe that someone could love him, but you had been persistent and finally got him to believe that you truly loved him.  

You had always loved dangerous men so there was no surprise really, that you would fall for Victor as well. His appearance alone was enough to cause a warm prickle in the pit of your stomach. But you feared, though, to tell Oswald about how you felt. To tell him about your way of living. You feared that he wouldn’t trust that you loved him, that it had all been a lie. And of course, Oswald had been suspicious at first. But he loved you and you had been honest with him from the start. There had been no lies and betrayal from you and that’s why he had gotten along with it.

And then there was Ed. Your relationship with him was rather new, only about two months. The first time you saw him, when Oswald took him home from Arkham, he looked like a mess. And yet, there had been something there. Something that pulled you in and from there on, you were like putty in his hands. Every time he touched you there was a tremble of heatwaves rushing through your body. It could be as simple as a hand on the small of your back and you were gone, lost in your desire for him.

So here you were, in a relationship with three men who all accepted you and accepted each other. How could you ask for any more than that? To feel the love from three men who would do anything for you? No, this was all you needed in life, this was all you wanted. To be here, together with these three men that loved you more than anything.

***

The following Sunday you arranged movie night for all of you, as always. It was a thing you started because you needed to spend time together with all of them. Not sexually. No, you needed for them to hang around each other, for them to spend time together so they would feel comfortable to be around you at the same time. To display their love for you to each other. And they were getting there. Some faster and others.

“So, what do you guys think?” you asked excitingly and showed happily the movie you chose for the evening. The only face that dropped was Victor’s. Oswald and Ed smiled warmly at your cheerful mood where they sat on the couch. Victor was leaning against the back of the couch and slowly sauntered around it to move over to you. He stopped to scrutinize the movie suspiciously. The cover showed very well what kind of movie it was and it was not to his liking.

“I guess this one involves romance?”

You  nodded joyfully and Victor wrinkled his nose. You couldn’t help but giggle inwardly.

“And comedy?”

You nodded again and Victor scoffed before his gaze moved from the DVD to your eyes. He softens, seeing your happy state.

“You better make it up to me,” he prompted and cupped your face to draw you in for a kiss. Breathless, you kissed him back and when he pulled away, you stared at him and nodded.

“Always,” you whispered before your gaze fell upon the guys on the couch who watched the two of you with smiles on their lips. It gladdened you very much, to see they weren’t that uncomfortable anymore.

You cleared your throat, “So, how about we pop this one in then?”

The boys hummed a few “Yes” and “Absolutely” and you put the DVD into the player. After that, you settled down between Oswald and Ed. The future riddler instantly pulled you into him where he sat against the armrest, his arm around your shoulder and he lifted your chin with his other hand to place a soft kiss on your lips. Then you relaxed into his arms and rested your head against his firm chest.

Oswald leaned down and gave you a quick kiss before he laid down next to you, his head on your hip and your hand found its way to his head where your fingers laced into his soft raven hair, slowly playing with it.

Victor settled down on the floor in front of you and leaned back against the couch, his bald head resting in front of your breasts. He tilted his head back and his dark orbs gazed lovingly into yours. You leaned down and kissed him before pulling back again. Victor smiled and then turned his attention to the TV as the movie started.

A satisfied sigh left your smiling lips as your eyes watched your boys. Yes, this was truly all you needed in life. It may not be the most conventional one, but all of you were happy together. All of you had found love together and wasn’t that all that mattered?   



End file.
